An ADC can be defined, at least in part, by the following application requirements: its bandwidth (the range of frequencies of analog signals it can properly convert to a digital signal), its resolution (the number of discrete levels the maximum analog signal can be divided into and represented in the digital signal), and its signal to noise “SNR” ratio (how accurately the ADC can measure signal relative to the noise the ADC introduces). Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) have many different designs, which can be chosen based on the application requirements. Signal transfer function peaking can be an issue with some designs of ADCs.